


A Christmas Miracle

by heckblazer



Series: Festive themed fanfic [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckblazer/pseuds/heckblazer
Summary: 13 is doing a little redecorating when she falls for a familiar face - quite literally.Day 22 : I was putting up Christmas lights, and I literally fell into your arms





	A Christmas Miracle

Technically decorating the TARDIS was a pointless endeavor, considering any external flourishes would be swept off immediately by the strong forces within the time vortex. But since the team had decided on a quiet Christmas, with no intention of taking off any time soon for once, The Doctor felt her efforts would be appreciated at least for a little while. Before or after they went for Christmas dinner at Yaz’s house when one of the others decided to look up.

She was so preoccupied, humming to herself on the top of her ladder as she draped the last lights over the TARDIS roof, that she almost didn’t notice a familiar set of curls letting herself into the TARDIS below her. She Knew that hair, there was a face that went with it a good face an important one. Otherwise why else would she let her have a key? It was- Her name was- Oh!

“River!” She cried out enthusiastically, doing a little jump with joy at her happiness to be meeting her wife again, unintentionally knocking the ladder off the side of the TARDIS and sending it swaying as she plummeted to the ground.

The lady below her, meanwhile, simply let out a small gasp of her own and flung her arms out to catch her. “Husband dear? Is that really you?” The Doctor flung her arms around around her neck in an almost childlike fashion, still held securely to the others chest and gaining her bearings slowly after the sudden fall, clothes in disarray. “Newest model. Do you like it?” Her beaming smile looked almost liable to split her face in two and her enthusiasm was contagious.

“Well I certainly can’t call you pretty boy anymore that’s for sure, but pretty girl?” Her eyes moved downwards, scanning the other’s new form ravenously, “My my, this is an upgrade.” She winked seductively and The Doctor felt her face begin to go red. It hadn’t really done that before, what with it still being relatively new and all. She began to open her mouth but River, recognising the beginnings of one of her spouse’s classic rambling tangents, quickly closed it again, sealing it into a deep kiss.

The two stayed like that, River’s arms full of Doctor, The Doctor’s mouth full of River, until Ryan accidentally opened the TARDIS door on them. Sending them sprawling over the entryway.

“Doctor? You okay there?” he asked, staring down at the two with a look of immense perplexion.

“Never better Ryan!” She replied, dusting herself off and helping River up.

“Team, I’d like to introduce you to my wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2am because i felt inspired by the otp advent calendar, don't know why its river/13, I don't even ship it but I do think it cute. Excuse anything ooc, blame it on sleep deprivation and the fact that Q, a Known Asexual, decided to try and write River "Sexual Tension City" Song.
> 
> I have a writing tumblr at https://dearqueenmelpomene.tumblr.com/ and my main account is heckblazerr, feel free to say hi I'm always up for a chat 0u0


End file.
